Servers/Eras of Arda
) |imagecaption = This map displays Arda in the First Age.}} News and Announcements General Information The Server The First Age Server is made for people who want to experience the First Age of Arda. The timeline of our server begins during the Siege of Angband around F.A 400 (the exact year can be seen on the server), with some custom changes to it. For example, on our server the various Houses of Men have already settled down in F.A. 400. Changes like these are made in order to make the gameplay experience better. To see the lore of the various factions on our server, please visit HERE For further contact with us as well as announcements, you are more than welcome to join our Facebook page Also, join our Discord! We are a server open to the majority of the community, although roleplay is advised. In our experience, everyone is going to have a much more fun time when they are roleplaying, which is why we are going to set this base line for the server. This does not mean players have to pick lore characters, as custom characers are more than welcome as well. However, roleplay is key and is expected! The greater and more you roleplay, the more we're going to like you in staff, and who knows - maybe it'll trigger a nice gift someday? Our special version of the LotR mod will update along with the original version, and in future we might update some of our features as well, such as adding in the missing continents of Dark Land as well as the Land of the Sun. We are more than open to hear your questions, and we hope to see you on the server soon enough! To play on the server you only need the First Age submod, which can be loaded as single mod file, or accompanied with some selected handy mods in a Technic Pack. To find the correct version that you need to join the server, head down to the "Download Links" section at the buttom of this page. Commands The server has a number of dedicated features, some of which require use of special commands. Here's a list of the commands available to all players and a brief explanation on how to use them. * /list : This provides a list of all players in-game, listing 'chat channel, prefix, character name, IGN, suffix'. Really handy to check which of your faction members and foes are present and who is immersed in roleplay (and not able to see global, OOC chat). * /rp : We have a roleplay chat channel that enables local chat, use /rp to switch in or out of that channel. The channel blocks the normal OOC chat in the chat screen and any conversation in the rp channel is not visible to anyone more than 80 blocks away from you. The rp channel only shows your character name. * /nicknameFix : All players can set their own character (nick) name. Use /nicknameFix charactername, to set yours. See rule 16 before using this! * /tpa & /tpahere : All players can use these fast teleportation commands to either go towards another player or teleport another player to you. We support this because there are no pregenerated fixed waypoints in our sub-mod. Use like this: '/tpa(here) playername'. Answer with /tpaccept or /tpdeny. The use of these commands is resticted with a cooldown time of 300 seconds. Note that the default cooldown time is set to 10 minutes for use of player created waypoints with the LOTRmod. * /msg : Use this to private message another player. Use /r to reply to the player that last messaged you. Roleplay and Roles Roleplay is advised (but not a must) and you must therefore apply in order to become a lore character. You are also welcome to apply for a special custom character if you want to, although it is not a necessity to do for custom character, unless it rules a faction. The application must be posted HERE! In the list below you will find all Lore Characters and Faction Leaders as well as roles entitled to morphs. This means that regular custom roles will not be found in the list below. Attention! If you one day change from a role in the list below, make sure to inform staff! Factions The official factions of the server, their faction leaders and used NPCs can be found in the list below! Staged sieges and battles Our server hosts a number of permanent battlegrounds that are used for training and general fun. People can choose either of (generally) two sides taking it on against other groups of players with a number of preset kits for each side. Players have no risk of losing anything and these stages battles are to be considered not part of the server roleplay. Admins host staged battles on an almost daily basis. The server uses the excellent SiegeMode mod by Mevans for this purpose. Durin these sieges it is illegal to place heads and blood. It will only ruin the map! Rules of the Server Section A. – General Rules: §1. Common sense is to be expected. Any breakage of such common sense will be taken as a breakage of the rules, and the punishment will always depend upon the crime. The rule of common sense applies to the use of roleplay as well. §2. The word of the Staff is law. If you disagree with it, contact the staff member in question's superior. §3. Swearing is allowed, in moderation (none of the more "extreme" words - keep it about PG-13). §4. Any specific major roles upon the server that come from lore will require an application. For more info about specific roles, see the Roleplay section. §5. Any disrespect, towards anyone, will not be tolerated. §6. Hacking, in any form, is not allowed. Same rules apply for use of player radar and X-Ray texturepacks or mods! §7. Being in the Nether as well as in the Overworld is not allowed! If you for whatever reason is stuck there, inform staff immediately! §8. Waypoints inside other players' builds/claimed areas are not allowed without their consent! At the same time, if a settlement is walled off, it is not allowed to climb over those walls using glitches, nerd-poling, digging or mobs/NPCs! Walls are meant as barriers! A waypoint has to be at least 300 blocks away from a build. §9. Due to the lore of certain kingdoms not being found or accessible, it is NOT allowed to setup fast travel points in the following factions nor within 500 blocks of their borders, unless under certain circumstances: * The lands of Gondolin (Tumladen and surrounding mountains), unless you're in the Gondolin faction. * The lands of Nargothrond, unless you're in the Nargothrond faction. Tol Sirion on the other hand is part of the Nargothrond faction but this rule does not apply to it. For it is an obvious fortress and is not hidden at all. This means that Tol Sirion is to be seen as a sub-faction on whom you can declare war and sieges even thought Nargothrond is still ‘hidden’. * The lands of Doriath, unless you're in the Doriath or Ossiriand faction. The reason behind this is that Gondolin was never found, until it was betrayed, Nargothrond was a hidden realm too and Doriath was protected by the Girdle of Melian. -However, there is a way to surpass this. Once these mentioned factions have been declared war upon, it will be allowed to setup custom fast travel points within their lands, like with any other faction. -However, it is not possible to declare war upon the 3 mentioned faction, until they have either joined or declared a war themselves, and thusly revealed/opened themselves to the world! But even during their first war, this rule still applies. It is not until after their first war, when it is possible to declare war on them, that this rule may be surpassed - once your own faction declares war on them that is. -As each of the mentioned factions can be ignored from this rule, they will be removed from the list until none of them are left. The rule will then be completely erased as all of the factions have no revealed/opened themselves to the world. Do note this rule was made to make these factions better fit with their lore of the First Age of Arda. §10. It is not allowed to teleport other players into a build without the permission of the build's owner! §11. Any form of exploits, or cheats that aren't necessarily hacks, will be punished relative to the crime. §12. Special tags costs 10 blocks of silver. Rank tags may freely be given out by leaders to their subjects. §13. Griefing is not allowed! This means looting chests, placing/breaking blocks and/or killing halted NPCs/mounts/pets/traders in an area belonging to another player even if it is not banner protected! §14. No land, cities, settlements, etc. can be conquered without declaring war! §15. Making large amounts of destructions around the world, for no good reasons, will be counted as world-griefing and can lead to punishment. §16. All players must pick an appropriate nickname for their character on the server! §17. It is NOT allowed to rename your items to the name of actual things in lore, such as renaming your sword to Glamdring. Meanwhile, should you rename your items to something, the names must be fitting for lore, roleplay or immersion, meaning you can call your axe "Orc Cutter", but not something like "Dank Memer". §18. Players are allowed to request fly for building. However, fly is ONLY for building things that are hard to make without flight, such as towers and abusing it will lead to punishment! Having fly enabled is at players' own risk, there will be no refunds if players die due to server restarting while they're mid-air! You may not under any circumstances enter any fighting scenarios with flight enabled! Flight is only given when admins are on. It will be removed when the last admin leaves. If said admin happens to forget someone, you have to relog yourself and stop flying. §19. Purchasing of blocks and spawn eggs. As players will not be able to make all blocks due to some of our rules, we support players to purchase blocks from Staff members. Regular building blocks are 2 coins per block, while special blocks such as beacons cost 50 coins per block. Players can also buy spawn eggs of animals and NPCs. These can be purchased from administrators and are only to be used in Staff approved player builds and nowhere else! It is also allowed to purchase citizens and animals for 400 coins pr. NPC. Commanders and traders can be bought for approved builds at the cost of 2000 coins! Do note, you can ONLY purchase NPCs fitting to your faction! It is also allowed, for special approved builds, to ask the owner or a Project Admin to populate the build when the build is finished. §20. Traps and "defensive" devices (barricades, trenches, moats etc.) in a build has to be approved by the owner or a Project Admin! Builds has to be made as realistic as possible after all... §21. No spawn nor afk-killing! At least 2 minutes must occur before one may start attacking players who has just recently spawned or returned from afk. This includes logging in, a player should be allowed to log in fully before combat can be engaged, this would be 20 seconds. §22. Killing new players on the server is highly frowned upon! It is urged for all players to instead guide them, help them or let them be - do NOT start attacking new players, as they are weak. Give them a few days to establish themselves on the server. §23. When fastravelling/teleporting you must wait 1 minute to attack, anyone near you must also wait 1 minute to attack you. §24. No combat-logging (logging off while in an active combat scenario or teleporting away!) Nor can one go 'AFK' while in a combat scenario and claim the right of safety. §25. It is NOT allowed to teleport away, to other players or bring other players in via teleport during an active combat scenario! The following is considered to start an active combat scenario: * Hitting a player * Shooting at a player (even if the shot misses) * Charging at a player while affected by a brew (particle effects) A combat scenario will end after 10 minutes without action OR if the attacked player flees to a walled off build, such as a house, a castle or any other inaccesible area. §26. If an active combat scenario has taken place for a longer period, due to one of the players hiding for too long or some other reason, the fight will end. 10 minutes without action ends the combat scenario! §27. It is NOT allowed to kill the same player too often! Over-killing the same player can lead to PvP restrictions for an unknown amount of time! This means if you kill someone who is just building his home 3 times within 20 minutes, actions will be taken! Players should be allowed to build in peace and enjoy their time on the server, over-killing players who does not enjoy PvP is not a way to help them do this and is thusly against the server policy of allowing everyone to enjoy their time on the server! PVP should stay fun for everybody, if someone feels harassed by any so called ‘enemies’ notify an admin and we can figure out a solution. §28. Players are safe from being killed within buildings that are closed off. If a player can’t get in, they can’t kill you. §29. The maximum allowed amount of NPCs is controlled by the amount of Tokens players have. Players in peace times have 12 Tokens and in war times they have 24 Tokens. The Token cost of NPCs is as following: Levy Troops cost 1 Token, Regular Troops cost 2 Tokens, Elite Troops cost 3 Tokens, Cavalry Troops cost 3 Tokens, Large Troops (trolls, huorns, etc.) cost 6 Tokens! If in doubt regarding the class of an NPC, ask Staff! Players must hire units that belong to their faction only. Equiping hired NPCs with gear will make them count in Tokens relative to their armor. §30. Rhinos are banned in pvp! Do note it is only allowed to use NPCs and invasion horns from your own faction, save for special occasions allowed by Staff! Section B. - Claiming Land and Custom Groups: --- §1. Unlike on the Second Age Server, it is no longer possible to claim whole new land areas. Instead you can build colonies, forts, castles etc. in an unowned area and then claim it with banners and then you will control the surrounding area. So in short, you do not control all of the Red Mountains just because you make a single build there. §2. Custom Groups are different from Custom Factions. As of now, the creation of a custom faction is no longer possible although one is allowed to request the creation of one if there is a good reason for it in the lore of the First Age. The way Custom Groups are different from Custom Factions is that they can't quite do the same as factions can diplomacy-wise. Custom Groups can be declared war upon, join their allies and control the land they have been established on. However, they are counted as small "entities" unlike factions like Angband and can for that reason not declare war on other major factions. Custom Groups are created to fill out the gap of smaller factions, such as Petty-Dwarves which did not have a large kingdom like Hithlum, but were described as a group of races in lore. §3. To apply for a Custom Group one must make an application HERE, and give a good explanation on why it should be created, who's going to currently be part of it and so forth. We expect good applications if we are to accept a Custom Group! Custom Groups WON'T get a faction room in spawn, as they are not major factions. However, players are welcome to join them. §4. The Lord/Ruler of the biome or the Local Lord at the site of desired construction needs to grant permission to any outsiders to build in said biome. (The Lord/Ruler can deny the Local lord this privilege but it will likely lead to revolt) §5. Banners inside of RP enemy factions are not allowed unless you have permission from the Lord/Ruler of the biome. (Local lords don't apply here) §6. The area around a build where building is restricted is 500x500, none are allowed to banner and build inside of it without the Local Lord's approval. This includes walling around the settlement's protected area which will result in the removal of said wall or fortress and land the offender a serious penalty. --- Section C. – Rules of War: §1. The use of mithril weapons and armour is not permitted in war events (battles, sieges, etc.)! However, faction leaders are allowed to use one single piece of mithril armour in these "events". §2. During a war, faction equipment is a must! You need a good reason for why you're not using the equipment your faction provides or something alike. Custom factions are allowed to "design" their own custom faction armour and weapon set, although this armour/weapon set must be approved by staff. To see which sort of equipment your faction uses, please check the Factions List where it lists which sort of NPCs/faction equipment your faction is using. §3 .New wars can only be declared between faction leaders. §4. When declaring war, the enemy faction leader must be informed. §5. Wars can only be declared on the same faction every fortnight, meaning wars can not be declared on Faction 1 by Faction 2, then one day's peace and suddenly Faction 2 declares war on Faction 1 again! §6. Factions can only declare/join one war at a time, although they can still be declared war upon by factions which are not currently in a war. §7. When declaring a colonial war, meaning war against a faction to take over colonial land, that war may ONLY take place in the colonial area. A colonial war cannot spread to the homeland of the faction, as the war is about the colony and not its homeland. If one wishes to conquer the homeland as well, one must wait a fortnight before declaring a new war once the colonial war is over. §8. Other than faction leaders, only designated representatives of a kingdom (such as a Diplomats/Lords/Princes/Queens etc) can declare aid to a faction if at war as long as the King or Faction leader has granted the designated representative the ability to do so. They are also the only ones allowed to establish diplomatic deals with other factions such as "open borders", "alliances", "non-aggression pacts" and so on. All treaties must be written on a signed by the affected parties as a proof of existence! §9a. In order for armies go from point A to point C, the warring factions’ armies needs a clear way. This means they may cross through their own land as well as allied land. To cross neutral land, it has to be either unowned or they must make diplomatic deals, such as "open borders" to cross through the land. However, if a faction needs to go from point A to point C and Point B is hostile, they will either need to fight their way or find another way around to point C. You cannot simply attack Mordor from Eriador, if you do not have a clear way in between. Use common sense and realism to find the best way. ALL movements of armies must be approved by a lore-admin. Same rules apply when crossing the ocean with an army - and a transport fleet will be needed to "transport" that army! Although naval warfare and movement won't be as 'common' as it was on our previous Second Age server. §9b. If Faction A declares war on Faction B, it means that its armies have already been mobilised and are ready to march. Faction A will of course keep a part of their army at home, so if Faction C declares war on Faction A, Faction A still has all of its players and NPC at the ready to defend their homeland while at the same time being able to attack Faction B. The ‘amount’ of armies a faction can handle is based upon the amount and size of their cities and fortresses. §10. No army can simply walk through mountainous terrain. Mountain passes are the only places an army can pass without trouble. If an army wants to pass through mountains, it can. With the loss of certain perks. No massive armies can cross mountains and be sustainable. Therefore the army passing through the mountains loses all of its NPC/Units. §11. In order for armies to cross areas via rivers, there must be ways of transportation to cross them, such as bridges, ships or river crossings. These crossings have to be approved by a Project-Admin. The crossing has to be 'revealed' to the enemy to be able to be used. For an enemy has scouts, you cannot hide an army who wants to cross a river somewhere. A crossing is open to be attacked and destroyed. A full on siege/field battle (depends on the defences of said crossing) will occur and the victor will decide what will happen to it. The army that wants to cross said river should have a solid bridgehead on the hostile side in order to continue their march to an enemy stronghold. §12. Any castles or settlement of considerable size cannot simply be walked past and must captured in order to move past it with an "army". I.E. Minas Tirith in the pass of Sirion. §13. It has to be pointed out, that when talking about armies, the rules are not referring to individual players. It only refers to what is possible to attack and besiege in wars, when taking larger armies into account. This means any players can freely cross rivers and mountains whether they be hostile, neutral or friendly owned whenever they want. §14. Settlements have to be attacked in whatever order makes the most sense. This means you cannot simply attack settlements far in the east if you attack from the west. You have to conquer whatever settlements that lies the closest to your “armies” and “fleets”. A Project-Admin will decide if a Stronghold has effect on your armies movement. The size and positioning of that Stronghold are taken into account. §15. Any "un-official" settlements (settlements not marked on the FA Map Overview) will not be needed to be captured in order to conquer all the land! It is your own responsibility to inform staff of the locations of the "official" settlements in your faction before a war commences! §16. War events, such as battles or sieges, must be set an arranged time and date. The T/D (time and date) must be made with the leader of the local area, which the war events takes place on. For an instance, if a battle is to happen on a fortress in Ladros, the T/D must be made between the attackers and the Lord of that fort and NOT between the attackers and the King of Ladros, unless it's the king who directly owns the land. The leader of the local area does not need to participate in the war events, but must at least have the chance to do so, thus why the T/D must be made with him/her. Admins have to be notified about sieges and battles. That way the admins can guide the siege and prevent any inconveniences. The best way to do so is through discord. §17a. Players from factions which are not a part of the war may participate in battles, sieges etc. They will have to join a side, of their choice. These players will act as 'foot soldiers'. Their gear will be worse than the gear of the factions that are actually in the war itself. All the equipment of foot soldiers will be checked before a battle and if you’re caught with the wrong equipment you will be banned from said event/battle. Allies will be able to use their own faction gear and modifiers of choosing. §17b. Foot soldiers/Levies will be given kits by staff members at the start of the siege. §18. In wars, where the defenders have less than 3 "official" settlements, castles etc., - up to 3 battles/sieges must be made in total. This means, that if a faction only has one city, the attackers must win 2 regular battles before being able to siege the capital. Should the defending faction have 2 settlements, castles, etc., the number of battles would be 1 instead of 2. §19. Looting the captured settlements is a possibility once 48 hours have passed since the capturing of the settlement. Both faction leaders have to approve this and it has to be written down in the terms of war. Looting means taking stuff from chests and NOT griefing the place! §20. There are two types of "conquering" builds. The first type is capturing/conquring builds in a claimed land and the second type is capturing/conquering builds in a faction's homeland. The types are described as following: First type: Capturing/conquering builds in a claimed land makes the build belong to the conquering faction and it is therefore under the control of the faction which occupies the build once the war is over. An example of a build in a claimed land would be a Gundabad build in Gladden Fields, as the biome has been claimed by Gundabad, but is not the native/ main land of Gundabad itself. Second type: Capturing/conquering builds in a faction's homeland makes the build under the occupying faction's control as long as the war is going on. Once the war is over, any occupied builds from the homeland will become "vassal" build under the rule of the faction which occupied the area. This also means that if Faction A takes over every single "official" build of another faction's homeland, meaning the whole faction is "gone"/has been conquered, the whole faction will become a vassal faction/state to the winning faction. An example of a build in homeland would be a Harad build in Near Harad, as Near Harad is the native biome/ main land of the faction: Near Haradrim. It has to be noted that if the homeland of a faction has been conquered, its colonies WON'T automatically belong to the faction which conquered the other faction's homeland. Those colonies will still be counted as "free" of occupation. §21. The terms of being a vassal state/build must be negotiated once a war is over. However, a tribute must be paid to the winning faction. The only way to change the state of being a vassal state/faction/build would be to rebel against the occupying faction. §22. Vassal states/factions/builds do not have to join the wars of the occupying factions. They are docile meaning they cannot declare wars against anyone, but against their occupiers. However, a faction like Doriath cannot force Brethil to join its wars, just because Brethil is currently a vassal state/faction to Doriath. §23. As long as a build is a "vassal" build, the build belongs to its original owner. However, should the original owner change faction, the "vassal" build will now go under full control of the occupying faction. §24. When conquering areas/states/factions/builds which are already "vassals", the conquering faction can either decide to liberate them, or make them "vassals" under a new ruler. §25. Peace agreements can be made under any given time in a war. §26. Like when claiming land, when a war is over the war parties must send a message to staff, showing the new borders of the affected factions, so that the FA Map Overview may be changed. It is also important to inform whether the conquered land is fully under the winning faction's control or if it is a "vassal" state. §27. The usage of Horns of Conquest is not allowed in war events (battles, sieges etc.) by default. This can be allowed if both faction leaders agree to it. Every faction member or ally gets 1 horn max this is to prevent lag. §28. It is NOT allowed to simply just change builds made by other players, even if your faction has conquered them fully and they're not in the homeland of your enemy. However, it is allowed to change the build a bit to make it seem like it has been conquered by your faction. For an instance, if orcs conquers a Númenorean fort in Ithilien, they are allowed to "orcify" the build. This all has to be allowed by the original owner/designer of the build. §29a. Once a siege is declared, all building outside of the sieged build is to be stopped. The enemy will attack any sorties sent out by the defending garrison. A lord won’t risk his people just because he wants that tower outside of his walls finished. You can still continue to build inside the safety of your walls once a siege is declared. §29b. You cannot change the structure of a build when a siege is declared. I.E. reroute roads/paths, build new inner walls and new towers. You can add (wooden) barricades, these will have to be accepted by an admin and should just be an obstacle, not something to block the path of the enemy 100%. §30 Factions who have a Lord/Ruler but who do not have a finished capital (Judged on by the admin team) are allowed to aid the defenders of a siege with regular, non reforged armour and weaponry. (This includes no mounts) Civil wars: §1. Civil wars must have a valid reason (Joining a faction with multiple people and declaring a civil war just to take it over is not allowed.) §2. Each warring party can attack/defend the respective amount of siegeable builds. - Example: There are 2 siegeable builds, meaning each side has to attack and defend the build at least once, meaning there will be 2 sieges to determine who wins the war. If there's multiple builds then the process remains the same but requires additional sieges for the other builds. §3 The rebels must at least have a camp of sorts, no "ghost" rebellions. §4. Allies are not counted for and cannot help in the civil war, they can however provide supplies and act as levies. - Levies are customized for civil wars: 2 members from each ally (aiding faction) can aid in the sieges. - Levies will be given gear by the admin staff present to monitor the siege. - If a faction borders the region in civil war they can send one "full armored member" and one levy to a siege. (Full armored= God armor/regular armor) §5 Once the war is concluded, the leader of the rebelling side will become Lord of the faction. Section D. – Field Battles: --- §1. Field battles are to be announced when attacking in open field or unwalled settlements. §2. In a field battle, the two fighting parties must start roughly 500 blocks from each other and give each other time to prepare before the battle starts. §3. All field battles must be supervised by an administrator. §4. Field battles last until one team yields, is dead or flees the scene until nobody is there to be found near the area. §5. If you die in a field battle, you may NOT re-join unless some specific special rules has been made by the leaders of the two warring parties has been made allowing one to do so. §6. It is NOT allowed to teleport other players in mid-battle or to join one yourself. One must join the field battle BEFORE it starts. --- 'Section E. – Siege Battles:' --- §1. Siege battles are to be announced when attacking walled settlements, castles etc. §2. In a siege battle the attacking party must start the battle at least 500 blocks away from the besieged settlement, castle and so forth. §3. Once a siege battle has been announced and a date of battle agreed upon by the leaders of the defenders and attackers, the besieging party may start making a siege camp around the besieged settlements, castle etc. in order to start making siege equipment and the defenders are to allow them doing so! §4. Once a siege battle has been announced, defenders are NOT allowed to build things outside of the besieged build. Not until the siege is over. §5. Right before the siege battle is about to commence, the defenders MUST remove whatever banner protection there is on the gates so that they may be broken by a battering ram, axes or something alike. §6. All siege battles must be supervised by an administrator. §7. During a siege, the attackers are to make realistic siege equipment in their siege camp which must be approved by an administrator. §8. Siege equipment will be moved to the desired locations by an administrator shortly before siege battle is about to commence. --- These are the rules of the server. If you have any questions about them, make sure to ask us here, on Facebook or Discord! Supporting the Server Donations The server has powerful hardware, software and high quality support from our hosts at Akliz. This is rather costly but worth it. In case people wish to support the server with donations they can do it via ... HOLD': Because of an anticipated change of ownership per october we recommend you to contact staff via the Facebook page if you wish to financially support the server. Spread the word The server is promoted on the server lists and forum mentioned below. We encourage all players who feel happy about the server to vote on a regular basis, give diamonds, subscribe and favorite our submission pages or share their positive experiences in comments. This will increase the exposure of the server to the eyes of potentially interested players. '''''HOLD: All pages will be relaunched asap and new links will be made available here! Server lists: * Planetminecraft.com * MinecraftServers.org * Minecraft-MP.com * MCSL.com * MinecraftServers.biz Forum: * MinecraftForum.net Votes of the top ten voters per list will be totalized every month and rounded to give an average score for all lists. Each vote secures a coin reward. As Diamonds and Favorites for a submission @ PMC count heavily in the stats, and can only be granted once per submission page, each Diamond and Favorite is rewarded with 5 coins! This reward system is carefully watched and managed by Alte. Staff On-the-scenes Staff: Owner: * TepelStreeltje Project Administrators: * Tarandirion * Sebrom Lore Administrators: * Noloite (Turammarth) * Helcaryon Enforcers: * King_Thirras Administrators: * MyrFlora Trial-Administrators: * ''deathmuffin77'' Behind-the-scenes Staff: Advisor: * AlteOgre * Grievous1138 * That_Mage * _''Durin_I'' Modding Management and the Sun King of France: * Timgodreuil We are very satisfied with our current Team, please do not ask to become a Staff-Member! Download Links To download the submod, use this link (do note the sub-mod gets updated every now and then, adding in new content for the players to play with): LOTRmod FA Edition To download the submod on the Technic Launcher, use this link (managed by Jerlag01): https://www.technicpack.net/modpack/lotr-first-age-modpack.1046616 Interactive First Age map Version 2 (made by GGPVP, Hosted by Jerlag01): http://main.flanderscraft.be http://famap.ml (Updateable Version Hosted By GGPvP) Terms and Use This submod and server was created by BronnBlackwater (and in part by Noloite) and the Eras of Arda team in 2016 with the permission from Mevans, creator of the Lord of the Rings mod for Minecraft. Any part of their publications may not be used in any sort, other than singleplayer Minecraft worlds, without the permission of BronnBlackwater (PredatorFish). Special Thanks A big thanks to our primary Modder, Timgodreuil, for creating a special serverside mod for us! In addition to this, a huge thanks to _Devil, High King Ithilion, and Calanon Evergreen for supplying us with some of the many custom textures. We would also like to give our thanks to the LotR mod team, for helping us through this process. A massive thanks to the creators of this community, PredatorFish, also known as BronnBlackwater and PredatorWhale also known as CptArthos. We truly thank them for what they've done for us and this community. Category:Servers